Okumura Izayoi
"I believe everyone deserved a chance......in anything." Okumura Izayoi is the friendly and kind-hearted leader of the band Persephone. She is an attractive girl with a passion on doing whatever she does, and will strive to be the best at it. Like King, she is widely known in the school for being everyone's friend. She always tries to help in every situation, which makes her a tad bit reckless. Outside of her bandmates, she has a lot of friends and frequently interacts with King and Jinya, both who befriended her on the first day of school due to her open-minded personality. Jinya constantly pranks Izayoi, which led to Jinya being chased around by the Izayoi Protection Squad. Background Izayoi lives with her parents, who loves her from the bottom of their hearts. Their family is truly wholesome, and they have a perfect life. Despite being an average family, they lived their lives to the fullest. Izayoi is one of the few people who knows everything about Fuyu's past, but refuses to talk or share about it to anyone. Izayoi does this because Fuyu has to find and regain her old memories herself and because she believes that Fuyu won't forgive her if she tries to help. Appearance Izayoi has long, wavy blond hair because of her father's origin, and she has a very contagious smile. Her summer wear includes a red dress with white slippers, and a summer hat on occasions. Her winter wear includes a white winter hat with little chicken designs surrounding it, a blue coloured sweater and black pants for winter. Izayoi's casual wear includes a shirt with a word "Cinnamon Roll coming through!" with a cartoony cinnamon roll in it, gray trousers and white sneakers. Personality Izayoi is an expressive and overwhelmingly happy girl. She is the spotlight of her class, making everyone in her class, including their teachers, comfortable and fun. She never disappoints anyone and will always strive to meet their expectations, no matter how difficult the task is. She is also a smart student, able to complete her assignments before the record time. She frequently helps Jinya in doing his assignments. Izayoi is also a force of positive energy, as her existence alone raises everyone's spirits. King told her that aspect of her reminded him of the Phoenix, who rises from the dead if it dies. Izayoi just happily nods at the statement. (King never makes any sense, huh..) She is also extremely lucky, where she could successfully obtain high-rarity characters when playing a mobile gacha game that almost everyone in YamiTsume plays : ''War on Yggdrasil.'' Interactions * Fumino Shirokage * Priscilla Fleurd * Izumi Saika * Sayaka Tanimura * Tamaki Katayama * Mitari Tokunaga * King Rosenkreuz * Hidetaka Dojima * Fuyu Hime * Jinya Zenkouji * Chosuke Ryuzaki * Yuna Sakaki Trivia * There was one time where Izayoi watched a movie with a sad ending with her friends, she cried so much that she faints on the spot. * Izayoi loves playing with children, as she frequently joins Izumi and her siblings to a nearby orphanage. * She enjoys reading Tamaki's manga series, although she never knew it was Tamaki because Tamaki changed his identity in the author section. Category:Vocalists Category:SoliPa Universe Category:SoliPa Characters Category:Persephone Category:YamiTsume Students Category:Class 2-B